Entre Guerre et Histoires de famille
by Nounours-786
Summary: Résumé: Hermione est partie sans rien dire peu après la mort de Dumbledor en 6ème année. Aujourd'hui Hermione est agé de 25 ans et vie dans un quartier moldu de Londres, loin de la ville et du Chemin de Traverse, loin du monde des sorciers et de la guerre, loin de Voldemort et d'Harry, Loin de Ron... Rating K...pour l'instant
1. Sa question

**Voilà, j'espère que mon Os Snape/Lily vous a plu. Je reviens d'un voyage au States et du coup j'ai écrit 2 Ron/Hermione tellement c'est l'enuit total dans l'avion. Je poste la première et une fois que je l'aurais fini (je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle aura) ou une fois que j'aurai bien avancé, je posterais une autre qui traîte sur un sujet sensible. Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira**

**Bonne Lecture...**

**Disclamer: Comme d'hab' tout est à JKR, je les emprunte juste pour jouer un peu.**

**A savoir: Ne prends pas en compte le tome 7 et il faut imaginer que dans Half-Bloob Prince, quand Snape revèle a Harry que c'est lui le Prince de Sang-Mélé, il ajoute a voix basse que Voldemort est au courants que Dumbledor avait découvert les Horcruxs alors, il les a ramené avec lui et aucun mangemorts ne sais où ils sont...**

**Résumé: Hermione est partie sans rien dire peu après la mort de Dumbledor en 6ème année. Aujourd'hui Hermione est agé de 25 ans et vie dans un quartier moldu de Londre, loin de la ville et du Chemain de Traverse, loin du monde des sorcier et de la guerre, loin de Voldemort et d'Harry, Loin de Ron...**

* * *

-Ron, viens manger.

-J'arrive maman.

Ding Dong

-J'arrive

La jeune femme (à ce moment on se pose des question ;))ouvrit la porte.

-Oui...Harry ?

-Hermione, j'avais peur de m'être trompé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

-Ecoute Hermione, je ne serais pas venu t'embêter si ce n'était pas grave. Hermione, l'Ordre a BESOIN de toi. Il y a un par...

-Non Stop Harry, Je ne veux plus rien savoir de l'Ordre, Je ne veux pas revenir...Je ne peux pas.

-Mais Hermione, juste une semaine pas plus, on a besoin de toi pour traduire un parchemin qui pourrait détruire tout les Horcruxs de Voldemort a distance en une fois mais personne n'est aussi bien qualifié que toi pour le traduire, c'est une ancienne magie elfique écrit dans l'ancien langage elfique. Il suffit qu'un seul mot soit mal traduit et la formule pourrait avoir de graves conséquences. S'il te plait Hermione...

-Bonjour.

Harry remarqua alors qu'un petit garçon aux cheveux roux venait de sortir de derrière Hermione.

-Hermione, c'est …

-Oh Non !

-Maman j'ai fait une bétise?

-Ron, monte dans ta chambre. Entre Harry je dois tout t'expliquer. Hermione invita Harry à entrer chez elle.

-Tu veux manger ?

-Heu Oui.

Alors qu'Hermione servait Harry, le petit rouquin arriva à l'embrasure de la porte.

-Maman...j'ai faim.

-Je vais te monter ton assiette dans ta chambre d'accord mon ange.

-Oh Oui

Hermione monta le plateau a son fils, puis descendit s'asseoir face à Harry.

-Alors, c'est le fils de Ron.

-Comme si je pouvais le nier.

-Bon alors je t'écoute.

Hermione pris une grande inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

-Après la mort de Dumbledor, je suis tombé enceinte de Ron alors que je n'avais que 18 ans. La guerre battait son plein et j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de l'annoncer à Ron.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Hermione répondit à sa question muette.

-Oui, on sortait ensemble en secret mais je ne sais pas comment il aurait réagit. Je suis partie dans un hôpital moldu et quand j'étais sur que j'étais bel et bien enceinte, j'ai décidé d'en parler à Ron. J'ai donc pensé à aller dans votre appartement chez les Black au 12 square Grimmaurd, je savais que toi et Ginny ne serez pas là alors j'ai transplané dans le salon. Mais quand je suis monté, Hermione bu une gorgé d'eau avant de poursuivre, j'ai trouvé Ron … avec Lavande.

-Quoi, il a pas osé s'écria Harry énervé.

-On s'était disputé parce que je lui cachais quelque chose. Il a dit que ça ne servait à rien qu'on soit en couple si on se cache quand même des choses, que l'on devait se faire confiance. Qu'il faisait son maximum pour être présent pour moi mais que malgré tout je lui cachais encore des choses de ma vie. Je lui ai alors répondu que je n'étais pas prête à lui raconté ça, que j'étais un peu malade et que comme j'avais besoin de faire une « Pause » dans ma vie, j'aillais partir du coté moldu chez mes parents pendant une ou deux semaines. Il m'a seulement dit que notre relation avait aussi besoin d'une pause, que quand je reviendrais, on décidera si oui ou non on reprend. Je suis alors partie chez mes parents pour faire les tests de grossesse et tout le blabla. Ca faisait une semaine que j'étais partie et quand je suis revenue pour lui dire et bah...tu connais la suite, acheva t-elle dans un murmure.

-Donc, Harry compta sur ses doigts, tu as élevé ton enfants toute seule et tu as du te débrouillé puisque dans la gazette des sorciers, Harry baissa les yeux, ils ont parlé des Mangemort qui sont venus tuer les parents moldus de la meilleure amie du « survivant ». Tu était donc sans famille, sans domicile et pendant tout ce temps Ron et Moi, t'en a voulu de nous avoir lâché et fui la guerre alors que ma meilleure amie, ma soeur était entrain de ramer pour éléver son enfant. Franchement je m'en veux Hermione. Même Ginny l'a avoué que moi et Ron on passe tout notre temps sur cette Guerre. Je ne me souvient même plus à quand remonte ma dernière sortie tranquille avec Gin'.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Harry, tu t'inquiète toujours pour les autres et puis même si ma grossesse n'était pas la plus facile je m'en suis quand même sortie. En six ans, ma vie a énormément changé, J'ai une maison, je travaille dans une librairie et j'ai le plus gentil fils du monde. Même si le début était difficile, tout viens à point à celui qui sait attendre...

-Sinon, comment tu as pu travailler alors que t'avais un enfant en bas âge ?

-J'emmenais Ron avec moi à la bibliothèque et je rangeais des livres par si par là. D'ailleurs mon fils est comme moi, il ADORE les livres, il a grandit entouré de livres.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas? Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'appelle Ronald.

-A non, il ne s'appèle pas Ronald, c'est lourd à porter je trouve. Il s'appèle Ron, Ron Harry Granger.

Enfaite j'ai eu un accouchement assez difficile, étant jeune, petite et menue . Quand il est né, j'étais complètement dans les vappes. Lorsque la sage-femme me l'a posé sur ma poitrine, il ressemblait tellement à son père que je n'ai rien pu dire d'autre que Ron. La sage-femme a cru que c'était son prénom alors elle l'a inscrit sur l'acte de naissance. Quand je me suis reveillé, on m'a demandé si je voulais rajouté un deuxième prénom alors j'ai mis Harry. Mais avec le temps je me suis rendu compte qu'il qu'il n'y avait aucun autre prénom qui pourait lui aller aussi bien. Il ressemble tellement à son père et puis il a son caractère aussi, et son sommeille...et son estomac.

Harry fut touché par cette marque d'affection, elle avait donné son prénom à son fils.

-Mais sans indiscrétion Hermione, est-ce qu'il sait qui est son père ?

-Biensur, il vous connait par coeur, je lui est tout raconté, ton histoire, Voldemort, le Trio, les Weasley et tout se qui se rapproche de près ou de loin au monde de la magie. D'ailleurs j'utillise toujours de la magie chez moi. Il n'a pas grandit avec un père inconnu, il sait qui il est et il est le seul qui a comprit et accepté que je le « prive » de son père. Même ma propre mère m'a dit que c'était horrible de privé un père de son fils pour « si peu ». Mes parents sont très attachés aux tradition, un enfant doit vivre avec un père et une mère. Mais, Hermione pris une grande inspiration pour empêcher les larmes qui embuaient son regard de couler, Je ne peux pas voir Ronald, pas après ce qu'il a fait, ou alors je suis prête à le voir mais pas affronter sa colère. Il ne me pardonnera jamais de lui avoir caché ma grossesse mais je ne peux pas lui dire que je l'ai vu avec, une autre grande inspiration pour Hermione,...Lavande, finit elle par murmurer, je me le suis interdit parce que, Hemrione s'arrêta pour la seconde fois, malgré tout, troisième arrêt pour Hermione à croire que ces mots lui déchiraient les lèvres, je l'aime, finit elle par murmurer.

-Qu'a tu dit à ton fils pour lui expliqué que tu ne pouvais pas voir son père ?

-Je lui ai dit que Ronald avait fait une grosse bétise et que comme je l'aime, ça m'a rendu beaucoup trop triste pour le revoir en face. Alors je m'occupe seul de lui et que quand j'aurais assez de courage, je l'emenerais voir son père. Il a seulement répondu que quand il aimerait bien rencontré son père quand il sera plus grand mais qu'il ne veut pas être séparé de moi alors il attends en écoutant tout les jours les même histoires sur Ronald. Il est son héro, à l'école quand sa maîtresse a demandé aux élèves se qu'ils voulaient faire, Ron a répondu qu'il voulait rencontré son père pour être comme lui.

-Il est assez mature pour son age, je sais ce que c'est que de grandir trop vite et je ne le souhaite à personne, Je m'en veut Hermione, si...

-Chut Harry, arrête, Avec des Si on metterait Poudlard dans une chope.

(Petite Publicité/Clin d'oeil à Calypsotitaua qui est une super auteur, serieux passez lire ses fic').

Bon assez parler de moi, je vais mettre Ron au lit quand je reviens tu me raconteras ta fameuse découverte.

Hermione monta coucher son fils. Pendant ce temps, Harry pensait a ce qu'il vennait d'apprendre. Il esperait sincerement pouvoir convaincre Hermione de revenir avec son fils. Et puis Ron meritait de conaitre son fils. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensé quand Hermione entra.

-Bon alors qu'est ce qu'il se passe chez les sorciers ?

-Voldemort est resté inactif pendant les 4 années qui ont suivit ton départ. Mais les 2 dernières années, ses troupes n'ont fait qu'augmenté alors que les notres diminuent, on doit être 5000 tout au plus, les sorciers ont peur de Voldemort. Ron, Hermione pris une grande inspiration, est parti en mission pour nous rammené un parchemain qui selon la légende contiendrait une formule qui permetterait de détruire tout les Horcruxs de Voldemort en un seul coup. Sauf que le parchemain est écrit en langage elfique. Les seuls traducteurs assez qualifié ont peur de Voldemort et refusent de nous le traduir. Tu es notre dernier espoir, un seul mot mal traduit et toute la formule change. Elle peut être très dangeureuse car le langage elfique...

-est l'un des plus compliqué et des plus vaste, une seul voyelle oublié et tout la phrase voir le texte peut changer.

-Exacte, t'as pas changé tu sais toujours tout en avance. Alors c'est d'accord.

-J'en parlerais demain matin à Ron. Tu dort ici ?

-Ca va pas la tête personne sait où je suis, Tu veux que Ginny me tue ? Elle m'accuse déjà de la tromper avec mon travail.

-N'empêche Voldy l'aura dans l'os, le survivant se fait tuer par sa fiancé alors que le grand seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, retrouvant leurs complicité d'antan.

-Bon OK, sava j'ai compris mais après tu te débrouillera avec Ginny.

Le visage d'Hermione redevint sombre

-Ginny aussi va m'en vouloir

-Mais nan, tu va voir c'est ma fiancé je la connais bien, elle ne t'en voudra pas bien longtemps. Tu sais que ça fait 4 ans qu'on est fiancé et elle ne veut toujours pas m'épousé.

« Je ne me marrirais pas sans Hermione » imita Harry d'une voix faussement aigu.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas de Ginny ? -Bonne Question

-Bon aller Harry, tu vas dans ma chambre et je dormirais avec Ron. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit 'mione, ça faisait longtemps ce surnom. A ce moment là tu m'aurais tappé parce que le seul qui est autorisé a t'appeler comme ça était Ron.

-Mais tu as sorti le Mia, et personne ne m'as appelé comme ça a part toi.

-Ouai bah bonne nuit Mia, dit Harry en entrant dans la chambre pendant qu'Hermione entrait dans celle de son fils.

Quand Harry se reveilla le matin, il retrouva Hermion et Ron en pleine partie de Mario Bros qu'il identifie à la chanson, sur une nouvelle console, à même le tapis.

Harry s'appuia sur l'embrasure de la porte, les regardant en pijama s'extasier sur la console. Hermione est né pour être mère, ça se voit. Dire que à Poudlard, elle répétait souvent a Ginny, Ron et lui que de toute façons, elle n'avait jamais su comment être a l'aise avec les enfants. Qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle soit la marraine d'un de leurs enfant à eux parcequ'il faut qu'elle ai un enfant à gaté et que même si elle arrivait à trouver un homme assez suicidaire pour l'épousé, elle ne croit pas qu'elle pourrait lui donné des enfants. Et Ginny qui lui criait tout le temps dessus parcequ'une femme est faite pour être mère et que c'était complètement insensé de dire de telles paroles.

Un petit cris le sortit de ses pensés.

-Maman, t'es nul, tu nous as encore fait perdre. Heureusement que t'as garder la fleur feu. Aller mon tour.

-Bonjour

-Oh Bonjour tonton Harry.

-Tonton?

-Bah euh, je savais pas trop comment vous appelez, mais vous êtes comme le frère à ma maman et puis vous êtes le vrai beau-frère à mon papa donc, je crois que tonton est le bon therme.

Harry ne su quoi dire, cet enfant parlait comme un grand. Petit, Harry ne savait même pas se que voulais dire therme.

-Bah euh, tu sais qui je suis?

-Bah oui tu, euh vous

-Non non, tu.

-Tu es le meilleur ami de mes parents et puis je suis sorcier, je sais qui est Harry Potter quand même.

Hermione étouffa un petit rire

-Ron est surdoué, il a fait ses premiers exploit magique à l'age de 3 ans au lieu de 6/7 ans.

-Oh mais on a un Hermione masculin parmis nous.

-Maman, c'est quand qu'on prend le petit déjeuné.

Et un mini-ron aussi, pensa Harry.

-Tu as vraiment l'estomac de ton père toi ! Il reste du Pudding ok ?

-Oui du Pudding. J'adore le Pudding.

-Allez tout le monde à table.

C'est comme ça, que Harry, Hermione et Ron (le petit,hein) se retrouvèrent à table autour du délicieux Pudding de la brunette.

-Bon alors vous venez au QG ?

-Qui t'as dit que nous vallons venir ?

-J'ai grandit 7 ans avec toi, mia.

-Ou se trouve le QG de l'ordre maintenant?

-Au Terrier.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille au Terrier.

-Mais nan, tu viendras au Sqaurre Grimmaurd.

-De toute façon, j'ai promis a Ron, on va venir. Ron a très envie de rencontré son père et les Weasley, je peux pas l'en interdire. Nous resterons le temps que prendra la traduction et nous renterons, libre à Ronald de s'occuper de son fils ou pas.

-Super, tu transplaneras avec moi.

-Et dit Harry comment tu m'as retrouvé?

-Il y a pas longtemps, j'étais aller du coté moldu, J'étais perdu. Ron avait risqué sa vie pour se parchemin et personne ne voulait le traduire. Alors je me suis assit et me suis mis à prier Merlin de m'aider à trouver une solution pour ce maudit parchemin. Et la tu es sortit d'une librairie en face et je t'ai tout de suite reconnue. Je t'ai suivit et j'ai noté l'adresse en remerciant tout les dieux existant.

Harry, Hermionne et son fils finnirent de s'habillait. La Valise de la brunette avait était rapitisé et était dans son sac à main.

Harry pris la main d'Hermione tandis que celle-ci tennait fermement son fils contre-elle.

Quand ils transplanèrent au 12, Squarre Grimmaurd, au lieu de ne trouvé que Ginny comme s'y attendait Harry, Il y avait Molly, Bill, Fleur, leurs fille Victoire, Fred, George, Ginny mais aussi Rémus et sa femme Tonks. Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait Ron. Il avait changé, il n'était plus ce grand dadais maladroit et timide de l'époque de Poudlard. Non, c'était un jeune grand et fort. Il était imposant avec sa carrure. Faut dire que le Quidditch lui allait bien. Hermione était tétanisé et Harry craignait qu'elle s'en aille. Dans la salle, la tension était à son comble. Ginny était la première à réagir, elle sauta dans les bras d'Hermione.

-Hermione ça ne va pas de partir comme ça et de plus donner de nouvelles.

C'est alors qu'une petite tête sortit de derière Hermione, Harry se pencha

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilette. Harry porta le petit rouquin pour monter. à l'étage.

Tout le monde ouvrirent de grand yeux à la vu de la chevelure du petit garçon. Ron et Hermione pallit tandis que leurs fils rougit, se cachant dans le cou d'Harry.

Sentant la dispute arrivé, Fleur monta sa fille avec Bill. Rémus et Tonks transplanère, se sentant de trop, laissant Molly, Ginny, Ron Hermione et les jumeaux seul.

* * *

**Voilà le 1er chapitre. J'attends vos impression même si je sais que ça doit être truffé de faute, mais une tite review, ça prend 10 seconde et sa rebooste n'importe quel auteur ;)**


	2. Sa réponse

**Voilà le deuxieme chapitre, La dispute tant demandé de Ron et Hermione (un Ron/Hermione sans dispute n'est pas un Ron /Hermione …). Aucun Spoiler mais vous remarquerez à quel point Hermione a gagné en maturité. (logique quand t'as un gosse a 17/18 ans, breffff)**

**Merci au Review qui m'ont bien reboosté et au Follower. Je suis agréablement surprise. Je ne sais pas quand exactement je posterais la suite, le troisième chapitre n'a pas encore été tappé sur PC (ne pas pas Tapper l'auteur . )**

**Sinon petit disclaimer, l'image de l'Histoire n'est pas de moi (j'aimerais bien dessiné comme ça, malheureusement la seul chose potable que je sais faire, c'est une cercle...-_-') mais de Lilywmw, pour les fans du pairing Ron/Hermione, c'est une régal pour les yeux ses dessins. Passez la voir sur DevianART sous le même pseudo.**

**Comme d'habitude, Tout est a JKR, moi je n'ai rien à part le petit Ron mais je suis obligé de le prêter à Ron (le grand) et Hermione.  
**

Hermione pris une grande inspiration, elle aurait préféré en parler d'abord à Ron tout seul avant les autres Weasley, mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix que de les affronter tous en même temps. Catastrophe, elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Le fait qu'ils soient tous là ne faisait certainement pas partie de ses plans.  
**  
**Faible. Elle se sentait faible. Elle sentait leurs regards, à tous, sur elle.

-Je dois tout vous expliqué, commença t-elle.**  
**-Non, sérieusement, lança Ron. Sa voix était dur et froide.**  
**-Ecoute Ronald, je comprends que tu peux m'en vouloir, mais...**  
**-T'as trouvé ça toute seule.**  
**-Tu peux me laisser finir une phrase sans me couper ? Donc je disais, vous allez tous m'en vouloir, je le sais et c'est compréhensible. Mais s'il vous plaît, c'est tout aussi dur pour moi que pour vous donc laissez moi finir mon récit. Elle pris de nouveau une grand inspiration en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, fermant les yeux. Elle avait toujours était l'incarnation même du Self-contrôle, c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait perdre son sang-froid. Elle était à Gryffondor, par Merlin!

-Pendant les vacances d'été qui ont suivit notre sixième année à Poudlard, je suis tombée enceinte de Ronald,**  
**Elle risqua un regard à la salle, Molly avait ouvert des grands yeux comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas, Ginny palit, Fred et George avaient baissé leur tête tandis que Ron retenait difficilement sa colère.  
-Non mais ça va pas la tête, tu pars comme ça, du jour au lendemain, pendant 6 ans, et tu reviens fraîche comme une rose avec un gosse qui me ressemble comme mon reflet dans la glace ?!

Hermione ignora la remarque de Ron avec superbe et continua son récit comme si il n'avait rien dit. Mais au fond, ses paroles l'avaient touché bien plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître.  
J'avais peur de le dire à Ronald mais ça l'énervait que je lui cache une chose. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur que Ronald me rejette à cause de ça, et puis je ne voulais pas élever mon enfant dans la guerre. La seul chose dont j'étais sur c'est que jamais je n'avorterais. C'était mon bébé, ma responsabilité. Il n'avait rien demandé ce pauvre petit être. Et puis, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ronald, il doit savoir de quoi je parle, et ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le chaudron. Alors je suis partit élever mon fils du coté moldu...seule.

-Pour une dispute, murmura Ron, Tu m'as privé de mon enfant pour une dispute. **  
**Hermione espérait qu'il se souvienne lui même de sa nuit avec Lavande.**  
**-Non, pas pour une dispute, pour autre chose. Dis moi que tu ne m'aurais pas demandé d'avorter ? Tu n'étais pas l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui, tu étais, tout comme moi et Harry, un adolescent de 17 ans avec une guerre à sa porte. **  
**-MON FILS HERMIONE, MON FILS A MOI AUSSI. ET TOI, TU ME LE CACHES PENDANT 6 ANS. 6 ANNEES QUE JE NE POURRAIS JAMAIS RATTRAPER!  
Il ne sait même pas qui est son père, murmura t-il, QU'EST CE QU'IL PENSE DE SON PERE? Cria-t il QUE JE SUIS UN DE SES SALAUDS QUI ABONDONNENT LEUR GOSSE. C'EST DONC CA L'IMAGE QUE TU LUI A DONNE DE MOI ?

Hermione retourna un regard embué de larmes vers Ginny et Molly.

-FERME LA RON ! ELLE A SURMENT SES RAISONS ON VA VOUS LAISSEZ TOUT... commença Ginny.**  
**-Comment as tu pu être aussi égoïste Hermione? coupa une Molly en larme.**  
**-Moi? Egoïste? J'espérais qu'au moins vous me comprendrez. Vous êtes mère de 7 enfants, vous savez ce que...**  
**-Chut, Ne dit plus un mot. Comment as-tu pu me priver de mon premier petit enfant? Comment as-tu pu priver Ron de son fils? Comment as-tu pu, toi, certainement la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse depuis Lily Evans, tomber enceinte, comme ça en pleine guerre?

Hermione écarquilla ses yeux pleins de larmes.**  
**-Je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule cet enfant !**  
**Une tornade rousse se faufila alors entre les Weasley.**  
**-Arrête de pleurer Maman, dit le petit garçon en séchant les larmes qui désormais coulaient le long des joues de sa mère. Puis il se retourna

-C'est ma faute! C'est ma faute si on est venue ici, maman m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête pour suivre Tonton Harry et moi j'ai insisté. Faut pas lui crier dessus parce que maman elle est tout le temps gentille . Et faut pas crier sur mon papa non plus. Parce que même si il crie sur ma maman et qu'il est en colère. C'est mon papa à moi. Je vais enfin avoir un papa comme les autres de l'école alors faut pas qu'il part. Pas encore, murmura le petit rouquin... pas tout de suite.

Les Weasley se turent, choqué d'une telle maturité chez un enfant de 5 ans. Pendant ce temps, Ginny entoura de ses bras les épaules à Hermione qui pris son fils et monta à l'étage, et lança un regard noir à sa famille.

Alors la bravo, estimez vous heureux qu'elle ne se soit pas en allé. Si elle est parti, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons, s'écria Harry en fusillant Ron du regard, c'est non seulement mon dernier espoir de vaincre Voldemort mais aussi ma meilleur amie et je ne veux pas la perdre, pas encore une fois. Elle a passer une nuit à me raconter ceux par quoi elle a du passer, orpheline et enceinte. Et vous...

-Elle n'avait qu'a pas s'enfuir,s'écria Ron.

Harry devint rouge de colère. Pour la 1er fois, les Weasley comprirent pourquoi les gens ont peur d'Harry Potter. **  
**

-Si elle est partie c'est parce qu'elle t'as vu avec Lavande. Elle venait te l'annoncer et toi tu t'envoyait en l'air avec cette fille d'une nuit. Tu l'as tromper alors qu'elle portait ton enfant !

Ron pâlit d'un coup, c'est donc de ça que parlait Hermione tout à l'heur. Bien sûr il se souvenait de cette nuit où il avait croisé Lavande devant le Chaudron baveur. Mais Hermione était chez ses parents. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle l'avait surpris. Il avait l'air malin maintenant ( NdA: t'as même pas Idée)

-Et en plus, la première impression que tu donnes a ton fils c'est celle d'un père qui crie sur sa mère et qui est en colère. Bravo Ron!

Pour la première fois même Molly et les jumeaux ne disent rien**  
**Harry monta à l'étage. Une douche froide ne serrais vraiment pas de trop.**  
**  
Molly retourna dans la cuisine tandis que les jumeaux transplanèrent chez eux.

POV Ginny

Ron a trompé Hermione. J'ai du mal à avaler la pilule. Je sais que mon frère est loin d'être le plus futé mais là, il a gagné la place de roi des abrutit.

Je n'y comprends plus rien, promis, dès que Molly et Ron s'en iront (ce qui ne saurait tarder), j'irai parler à Hermione pour qu'elle m'explique tout en détaille et faire la rencontre avec mon neuveux.

**Bon, Alors chapitre assez court mais il est assez important pour la suite de l'Histoire, La suite dans la semaine.**

**Review ?**


	3. Ses retrouvailles

**Voilà la suite, encore merci à tout les Reviewers et Followers, franchement je n'en reviens pas. Sinon j'ai quelques petits points à relever:**

**-J'ai eu une review où on m'a dit que ma fic' ressemblait beaucoup à une autre fiction « Even though you try to forget, you can't », je veux juste préciser que je ne connaissais pas cette fanfic', je l'ai lu après et j'ai visiblement eu la même idée que l'auteur mais je n'ai en aucun cas plagié la fic', je trouve que c'est un acte immoral et immature. Mais ça m'est déjà arrivé de lire deux fics qui se ressemblent mais bon, l'histoire d'un enfant caché n'est pas l'idée la plus originale alors je crois que c'est simplement un coup du hasard. Les deux premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits et postés donc je ne vais pas supprimer mon histoire mais ne vous étonnez pas si le dénouement est un peu pareil. De mon coté, je ferais mon maximum pour que ca ne ressemble pas a une autre fic'. Voilà**

**Sinon, deuxième point, je sais que j'ai fait énormément de fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison dans mes écrits et je m'en excuse.**

**Voilà, j'arrête de vous embêter, place à la lecture.**

Ron prit son balais et sortit de la maison, rouge et furieux, en claquant la porte.  
Dans ses moments là, la seul chose qui pouvait le calmer, c'était de voler.  
Il avait toujours adoré cette sensation du vent balayant son visage et ses cheveux (bave sur son clavier) et de cette poussée d'adrénaline qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il volait à vive allure. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, son balais avait toujours été la seule chose qui le calme, quand il se sentait mal, quand Fred et Georges l'embêtaient, quand il avait vu Hermione dans les bras de Krum en 4ème année, quand elle était partie...  
Il avait toujours été de nature nerveuse mais dans une famille de 9 personnes, il avait appris a se contrôler. Sauf quand ça touchait Hermione. Cette fille avait toujours eu le don de le sortir de ses gonds.

Ron enfourcha son balais et s'envola rapidement, si haut qu'on ne le voyait plus du sol.

* * *

Molly venait de finir la vaisselle quand elle entendit la porte claqué, Ron. Elle avait peut-être été trop dur avec Hermione, mais ça avait était plus fort qu'elle. Ses nerfs avaient laché.

Elle avait passé au moins une année à remonter le moral de Ron et Harry, tantôt en colère, tantôt abattu.  
Ensuite, elle avait du être présente pour chacun durant cette guerre, être toujours souriante et accueillante, mais elle aussi en était touchée; ça seul son mari le savait.  
Ensuite les troupes de Voldemort avait augmenté, la faisant s'inquiter plus que d'habitude et puis il fallait qu'elle soit là partout, à la maison, avec sa fille qui grandissait, avec son plus jeune fils qui devenait incontrôlable, ayant perdu tout goût à la vie, Fred, Georges et Charlie qui avaient eux-même du mal à garder le moral, Fleur qui était loin de sa mère et avait besoin de quelqu'un pendant sa grossesse, sans compter les réunions de l'ordre qui se déroulaient presque tous les soirs désormais.  
Alors quand Ginny avait transplané, morte d'inquiétude car Harry avait disparu et n'était pas rentré de la nuit, elle avait commencé elle même a ressentir les coups de la fatigue et de l'angoisse.  
Et pour finir, Hermione qui arrive, comme ça, à l'improviste avec, ne nous voilons pas la face, le fils de Ron agé d'au moins 5 ans. Elle avait perdu tout contrôle d'elle même. Maintenant elle regrettait ses paroles, elle même aurait tout fait pour protéger son enfant, surtout après ce que Ron avait fait. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et de soutient, ce que Harry et Ginny lui avaient apporté, alors qu'au contraire, elle et Ron n'avait fait que l'enfoncer. A tord.

Et puis, quelle image avaient-ils donnés à ce petit garçon ? Ce qu'elle avait fait était indigne, il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner.

* * *

Ron venait de sortir mais Molly était toujours dans la cuisine. Ginny, quand à elle, bien installée au fond du canapé, se perdait dans ses pensées. Elle attendait que Molly s'en aille pour parler avec Hermione. La pauvre avait besoin de soutient et elle n'a reçu que le contraire.  
Donc, Recapitulatif_ Made in Weasley_, il faut qu'elle parle à Hermione, la réconforte, qu'elle lui raconte un tas de trucs qui ce sont passés pendant son abscence, qu'elle puisse faire connaissance avec son neveu, parce que le pauvre, les Weasley ont du le traumatisé.  
Franchement, niveau relation publique, sa famille craignait.  
Ensuite faut qu'elle réprimande sévèrement Ron et sa mère et... Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Molly, un gros plateau bien garnit dans les mains.

-Maman, qu'est ce tu fais ?  
-Je pense que j'ai été un peu trop dur avec Hermione.  
-Je confirme.  
-Donc, j'ai pensé aller la voir pour m'excuser et pour lui parler un peu.  
-Ce ne serai pas de trop.  
-Et puis, on lui a rien proposé, c'est l'heure du goûter, je crois qu'ils auront un petit creux, elle et le petit.  
-T'as toujours de bonnes idées maman !

Arrivé en haut, elles entendirent des rires. Ginny poussa doucement la porte. Le spectacle qu'elle vit lui laissa un sourire béat sur le visage.  
Le fils d'Hermione était assit sur son ventre, et la chatouillait pendant que celle-là riait au éclat, le suppliant d'arrêter.

Ginny toqua à la porte. Hermione et son fils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, Hermione tentait de reprendre sa respiration.  
-On vous a apporté un casse-croute, on peut entrer ?  
- Bien sûr.  
Molly posa sur le bureau, un plateau avec du thé, du jus, des gâteaux, du chocolat et plein de bonnes choses.  
Molly et Ginny s'assirent sur le lit et Hermione leur raconta tout en détails après s'être assuré que Ron n'entendait pas. Celui-là avait pris sa console et s'était installé sur le fauteuil.

-Je suis désolée Hermione, vraiment désolé, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter comme ça. Je me suis laissée emporter par les nerfs et...  
-Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai ma part de responsabilité dedans, je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû vous cacher Ron.

-Alors il s'appelle Ronald, intervient Ginny.  
-Tu as eu la même réaction qu'Harry, remarqua Hemrione en riant, Non, il ne s'appelle pas Ronald, seulement Ron. Ron Harry Granger.-Mais il faut absolument qu'il s'appelle Weasley, c'est très mal vu chez les sorciers qu'un enfant ait le nom de sa mère, commença Molly  
-Non, Molly, Ron s'appellera Weasley uniquement si son père le veux, je ne veux pas le forcé à quoi que ce soit, alors je refuse que vous lui en parliez. Si l'idée de donné son nom à son fils lui traverse l'esprit, alors il le fera, mais si c'est parce que vous ou Ginny lui avez bourrer la tête avec ça, ce sera non ! La voix d'Hermione était redevenue ferme.

Molly s'apprêtait a répliquer quand Ginny lui coupa la parole.  
-Et si tu nous présentais se bonhomme.  
Hermione enleva le sortilège d'insonorisation à son fils et Ginny lui parla.  
-Alors bonhomme, moi c'est..  
-Tatie Ginny et Mamie Molly, je sais, maman me parle souvent de vous.

Molly échangea avec Ginny un regard étonné.

-Alors quel âge as -tu toi ?  
-5 ans et demi.  
-Et bien t'es déjà bien grand.  
-Euh oui.  
-Tu sais que je suis la soeur de ton papa.  
-Oui, même si vous ne me connaissez pas, moi je vous sais qui vous êtes, maman me parle tout le temps de vous.  
-Bah tu sais quoi, j'ai une idée, on va descendre et on va faire un gâteau. On fera connaissance. Ta maman, elle, va faire une bonne sieste. Je crois qu'elle en a besoin. Tu aime le Pudding ?  
-Oui, s'écria le petit garçon, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
_Le fils à son père pensa Ginny_

-Mais, Ginny, je ne peux pas.  
-Chuut! Toi tu n'as pas le choix. Harry est à l'étage si t'as besoin, lui aussi est partit dormir.  
-Mais je suis pas, Hermione bailla, fatiguée.  
-Ton corps vient de te trahir, allez au lit!  
-Bon d'accord.

Hermione s'endormit aussitôt. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsque le soleil se mit à lancer des rayons sur son délicat visage.  
Elle émergeait lentement de son sommeil, s'étirant comme un chat. Elle tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec un réveil qui indiquait 9:30 AM. Les évenemements la veille lui revinrent soudain en tête.

-Ron, Oh mon dieu, mon fils.  
Elle sortit en courant de la chambre et chercha dans toutes les pièces de l'étages. Personne. Elle dévala les escaliers et courut jusqu'à la cuisine, aucune trace de Ginny, Ronald, Harry ou son fils. Elle s'assit sur la chaise, tentant en vain de reprendre sa respiration, quand elle aperçu une grosse part de gâteau et une tasse de thé encore chaude.  
_  
__"9:00 AM On est parti faire quelques courses sur le chemin de traverse et puis je l'emmènerai au parc, tu n'as pas l'aire d'être prête à te lever.__  
__Ron risque de passer, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit.__  
__Bisou Ginny et Ron (le petit)."_

Maintenant rassurée, Hermione monta faire sa toilette. Elle se changea, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle prit sa tasse et alla s'asseoir dans le salon.  
Là-bas, elle poussa un cris, Ron, se trouvait allonger sur le canapé, les cheveux en bataille .

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ? Bon tout le monde se doute que le prochain chapitre sera la matiné de Ron et Hermione, tout seul, à la maison.  
Donc, le débat est ouvert, prises de bec ou douces retrouvailles ?**

**/!\ Ne pas oublier qu'un auteur sans review ne peut pas s'amelioré /!\**

**RDV la semaine prochaine pour le 4ème chapitre d'Entre Guerre et Histoires de famille **


End file.
